funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bigd56/Archive
This is an archive of previous discussions. Click here to visit my current talk page. ---- Welcome Message Hi, welcome to the wiki. If you've got any questions, you can ask on my talk page. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 06:43, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Reply Probably because I meant to categorise tham as Achievement images, but got the copy/paste wrong, because I was doing some Arcanists images at the same time. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:53, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Talk page comments Instead of filling a dozen or more talk pages with the same comment, you might in future consider using the forums. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:14, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :I've started the discussion here. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:21, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::Also, it would be helpful if you used the tag on the page you actually think should be deleted. You can use either the summary or the talk page to give a reason. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:59, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :::I didn't even know there was a delete tag. I'll use that next time. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:01, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Added Transparency to Many Images I have finished making many of the non transparent images on the Wiki transparent. Also, if an administrator is reading this, could you make sure to check the images I marked for deletion, and delete them? An explanation of why these images should be deleted is available on the candidates for deletion talk page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 06:45, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Transparency not working The transparency does not show up on my ocmp, it shows up as a white background and that's it. any idea why?Blak knyt1 15:55, 27 August 2008 (UTC)blak knyt1 :For which files? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:06, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Orb Defence Images To your first question, your welcome, and thanks for the transparency. How exactly to you do transparency? And to your second question, I guess I just tried really hard. Wave 55 is flybo, so.... use ice beams to slow it down as much as possible, and big shots are beams are useless...plan it out like this: #Save up a energy from the last two waves to help prepare. #Build ice beams to slow down enough to attack much. #Upgrade all chain shots along it's path to level 3. #Upgrade all fast blasts along it's path to level 5. Norb "Strength"? Bigd56, I've noticed you've been adding the "strength" of various norbs to the Orb Defence page. By strength, do you mean health, or energy given when killed? I think this ought to be clarified, beacuase the health of a certain type of norb increases throughout the waves (obviously), and I know with all certainty that normos (in the first wave, at least) give two energy, not three. P.S. thanks for telling me how to do transparency. Timeroot 14:54, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Shield form TerraPhoenix I know that isn't very good (*cough* terrible *cough*)... However, I figured out to use the crop tool, so at least it's the right size. What else is wrong with it? I'm just to learn... Timeroot 01:30, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Sandbox Hi, next time you use the sandbox, could you not remove any of the default text explaining simple editing to new users? Thanks. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:40, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Sure. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:41, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Raiding Actually, that one time when I succesfully raided you... Well, I had tried once before, and seen that you had a lot of crushers. So, just for fun, I tried raiding you. Of course, I didn't want to lose any valuable raiders, so I used only goblin runts. And I had success! My goblin runts defeat all! Timeroot 18:23, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :No, no joke. My goblin runts beat all your crushers... when I raided you, there wasn't much else. :-S Anyway, I guess I just had impossible luck. But hey, something impossible has to happen occasionally, doesn't it? Timeroot 20:20, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Uh.... BigD? Under your goal, it is says you're trying to get the Undefeated title. However, you have 19 orbs charging. THat means you already have access to the title. Don't you think it's time to change your goal? Oh, and under "Total Orbs Charged" it says 6, but you have 6 preservation orbs and one masjesty orb. Conflict.... Anyway, cool user page! Timeroot 22:54, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I didn't change that yet, but I'm way past that goal lol --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:14, 6 September 2008 (UTC) "Free Treasure" I saw in your history, "...another orb of brilliance! I'm gonna get so much free treasure when my dungeon is reset..." What one earth makes you think that? Orbs of brilliance give you 1 free renown every hour. None of the other orbs give you free treasure either. Orb of War makes raiders cheaper, but that's it. So...... ??????????? :Well... it's simple really. I'm currently charging 14 orbs of brilliance. Every hour, at my current renown I get 0.8 renown per hour. I also get a similar amount of treasure per hour. with 14 orbs of brilliance, I'll get 14 more treasure/renown than usual. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:36, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, but... Well, the treasure/renown you get is from your income. IT gives you x''' amount of renown and treasure every hour. Orbs of brilliance don't affect you income; they're a seperate source of renown. But, it would be cool if your theory was true.... Timeroot 02:39, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure the orbs of brilliance gives you additional income per hour. I'll have to let you know when I find out. --[[User:Bigd56|'''Bigd56]] | Talk 02:43, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::No, I think it doesn't affect treasure. It says "1 Renown pero hour" not "1 extra income per hour". Your treasure increased from your income. 19118219 Talk 02:59, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Look... we could spend forever arguing about something this pointless, or you could raid me with goblin runts... lol! --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:00, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok, so instead of talking about something pointless, you mean ''doing something pointless? Timeroot 03:09, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's not pointless. I need 6000 renown. =[ --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:10, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::In case anyone cares, orbs of brilliance increase your income. Not just renown. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:51, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::just so you know, it's only renown. and why do you need 6k renown, you have been past that in max a while, right?--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk' 01:21, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Prestige It's spelled like that. ;-) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:25, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Oops... -.- gotta change that now... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:26, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::I'd have moved it if it was just as simple as that, but as I'm sure you know someone still needs to go through the articles and change all the categories. And I'm a bit busy right now. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:36, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Seems a little harsh... Please do not edit FunOrb Wiki's main page. If you try to link to UnFunOrb Wiki again from our main page or break the layout of any other pages I will be forced to block you for 3 days. This wiki is no place for humor. It is a serious wiki about the gaming site FunOrb. --Bigd56 | Talk 22:11, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I just read this message you left on User_talk:Gertjaars, and it appears to me that you've forgotten to assume good faith. Yes, User:Gertjaars did make an edit that messed up the Main Page, but he was only attempting to advertise the newly created wiki related to this one. A better place for the link would have been the "Other gaming wikis from Wikia" section at the bottom of the page, though I feel that this should be discussed by our community first. This also reminds me that we don't actually have any policies relating to how admin powers should be used, I remember trying to raise the issue a while back when I was made an admin, but I can't remember where right now... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:49, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :It seems to me more like he's a fairly inexperienced editor, who didn't realise what his edit would do. Perhaps an apology is in order? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:59, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::"''There should be 12 hour and 2 day options..." If you choose "other" from the list of block times, you can specify how long people stay blocked down to the second. You can experiment on yourself. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:16, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::You can see on Recent Changes that I just blocked myself for 138 seconds. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:22, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Xenon beam The Xenon Beam powerup image I posted was a mocked-up version of what I'd think it would look like. It's not real. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19:56, 17 September 2008 (UTC) New Category Thanks. :) Actually, I was just going to add all the other "Achievements without..." categories, as it's subcategories. But I guess it would make sense to have all of them listed... Timeroot 22:35, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, what? I don't quite understand what you meant to say. Timeroot 22:38, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Mathematical Equation Images I was just wondering, why did you upload those pictures of mathematical equations? The tags use much less space, and the equations themselves can be edited much more easily. And if were to start using pictures for equations, shouldn't we use svg instead? Timeroot 22:55, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Ok, ty. Timeroot 23:14, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Orb Download Images I personally don't think it's a good idea to upload the full-size wallpapers, or any icons/musics that you bought. If Jagex found out they have every right to ban you. (Don't worry I didn't report you since you probably didn't mean to break any rule) 19118219 Talk 08:13, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :I agree, it's something I don't think we should be doing as a wiki either. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:20, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Zombie Dawn large image Here: Image:Zombie Dawn_S1_L1_Nonumbers.PNG A large image can be created by taking several screenshots (4 in this case) then merging them together manually. Oh, and since this had no transparency at first I used Microsoft Paint... Unforunately I don't know what XCF is so I can't give you can image with that extension. 19118219 Talk 02:06, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Nice job with the numbering. You seem to be a lot more experienced with GIMP's features than me. (To be honest, the only reason I got GIMP was to help with image transparency) So for every image I upload for Zombie Dawn, you can help with the numbering, right? 19118219 Talk 02:41, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Ok I'm confused...you said it takes 2 minutes...but for the record it took me 5 minutes to do each of the two levels I uploaded, but as you said I think it's also worth the time. =D 19118219 Talk 03:42, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::And now I realise that I'm going to die getting the large image for the mall bonus level O_o 19118219 Talk 03:44, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Categorisation Please remember to categorise the images you upload. I'm kinda going through a nightmare now categorising them =P If you want you could help me, but you're gonna die lol 19118219 Talk 05:07, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Please also categorise the many new categories I've noticed you making... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:38, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that mate, its just im new and i wanted to contribute who it was from to shows my mates, lol. Anyways, in suggested move-sets under my one that i kept signing, theres a long range set, i don't really think that is a set, i know the person has worked hard for it but perhaps it should be hidden, cause it isn't a real set. Oh and im on arcanists like 7hrs a day (probably more) Anything i could help with? Dungeon Assult Protection There have been two different people vandalising Dungeon Assault today, and several others in the past. Semi-protect it? Timeroot 18:05, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :ok, good point. Timeroot 18:11, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Lexicominos Virtuosos Lexicominist has been confirmed through a glitch. You can read the discussion here. Ban!! Ban Dafoxdude. Now. I don't how much longer I can keep up.... Timeroot 03:37, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome. 26 acts of vandalism... Including taunting us! It was simply incredible... anyway, thanks for banning him, and glad to help. Timeroot 04:28, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::P.S.'''That edit war waas sooooooooo much fun (sorta)! '''And annoying! No problem :) No problem, I'm glad to help. Just curious, though, how do you have the AJAX recent changes? Thanks for the welcome :)--Eulalia (Talk) 04:17, 28 September 2008 (UTC) how did you beet Dead Love333's dungion? how on earth, please explain how you beet him when I have such high lvl defences, i even have an enterance to the hoard with a hound!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Peckham33 19:30, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, OK. what was the hardest idem for you to defeat?? I want to know for after my reset in 3 days so i can give you a challenge.––20:11, 28 September 2008 (UTC)Peckham33 ::::thanks, i needed the feedback for the 7th when i reset again--Peckham33 01:54, 4 October 2008 (UTC) please stop please stop raiding my dungeon, i hate being beaten by the same guy 4 times strait. and follow through with the request on my user page as well. i beg you. ::::actually, i changed my mind. raid it please, it hasn't been raided in two days and i have a darn nice and strong dungeon (for being a nonmember). i want a challenge --Peckham33 22:54, 3 October 2008 (UTC) My Dungeon -_- Stop raiding me...the only reason I filled it with Stone Golems was because of this: (Here is the order sorted in-game) *Spectre *Hall of Glass *Banshee *Pit Demon *Corrosive Slime *Stone Golem *Hidden Darts And everything from Hall of Glass to Corrosive Slime is members-only. The next thing is Hidden Darts, which is the highest I got. So the only replacement is either Hidden Darts or those below Spectre. In my opinion those below Spectre is just going to worsen it, so I've filled my dungeon with some Hidden Darts. Now STOP >.< 19118219 Talk 14:17, 30 September 2008 (UTC) (Please) i own all hey man, if u need any more help on this let me no, id be more then happy 2 help, and i can get some1 on 1st page of achievments 2 help us out, :P, pm me on funorb, here 2 help , and wth is this flower nest 2 me,let me no how 2 change that how do you change your signature How do you change your signatures on this wiki, I know how do do it for Runescape one, but it dose not affect your signature here. please reply o my talk. --Peckham33 19:21, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::::seriously, how!!! and if it's impossible, tell me that.I want to Know.--'[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk' 20:48, 11 October 2008 (UTC)(P.S. That's pretty much my sig on the runescape wiki.) Game Genre Page Restructuring Do me a favor, would you, and let me know when you're done putting everything through on the puree setting? I do intend to put in the rest of the descriptions, but trying to follow all of your changes right now is making me dizzy. Thwgatrostys 22:01, 5 October 2008 (UTC) JPEG Images as Original Sources Do you feel it is actually necessary for screenshots to be taken of JPEG images to be reuploaded as PNG? If it were in-game footage, sure, but these are original images and not screenshots, and as such cannot be re-imaged before the compression is applied. Converting to PNG would add nothing and might even increase overall file size since GIF compresses original vector art but is very bad at compressing things with artifacts (for the same reason they're bad at compressing photographs). So, it's fine to leave them JPEG, and use the JPEG compression artifact tag, yes? -- Thwgatrostys 22:43, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :If an image is provided by Jagex in jpeg format we can leave it in that format. is for use when a screenshot has been saved as a jpeg. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:47, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::That's basically what I explained on his talk page previously, and I'd have to completely agree with Quartic. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:48, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::Well, the images are taken from the FunOrb site games list directly, with no further recompression or modification. So...the tag should be removed from the images already uploaded and not added to the ones I'm about to, then? -- Thwgatrostys 22:50, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::That would be correct. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:56, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Orb Defence images I uploaded new versions of , but the transparency I thought I'd added doesn't appear to be working properly. Any ideas? Also, I saw your edited image, which seems to work quite well. I think the Orbs actually overlap each other very slightly in the true images though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:45, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Category colour change... Your css hack worked... and it looks really garish to me - the purple background really clashes with the blue links. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk Apology I sincerly apologise. I have absouloutly no idea how that completly unacceptable comment was published on this site. It may have been my friend who was using this IP address and my computer to "look" at The FunOrb Wiki. Again I apologise for that incident. It will NEVER happen again. Yes, i do believe the person made 2 comments over a period of time. they didnt use my computer just once Image Centering I know you did a lot of (repetitive) work to centralise the Brick-à-Brac level images and you'd probably be kicking yourself for this (=P): You can just type to input it, centralised, onto a table. 19118219 Talk 08:32, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Recent changes and page editing problems... I'm having trouble with the advanced recent changes... The auto-refresh tick-box isn't appearing, and I can't expand the edit list for articles. I also don't have the usual editing tools box above the edit box. Do you think this could be a css problem? I can get screen-shots if you want. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:48, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't have either of these either... I hadn't noticed till now. Oh, I switched over to the default skin, the cutom one... TimerootTalk • • 23:15, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::Is there something seriously going on with the site tonight? The Javascript is all messed up or non-functional, and all of a sudden there's weird graphical bugs, like edges of tables sometimes blending into the background and section titles no longer bold? Is the CSS being eaten or something? -- Thwgatrostys 00:40, 10 October 2008 (UTC) The Recent Happenings: This is how the bad comment came up. My friend has something against RuneScape and FunOrb and got banned on several accounts. She recentoly asked to use my computer ( her computer was dead ) to do a project on a company. For some reason she chose Jagex. She used my computer and I saw her on The FunOrb Wiki but she didnt do anything bad while I was watching. When I came to do my editing and looking around. I did realise that i had a message and she had made a irrelevant comment. I do apologise again but i just thought you ought to know everything. Regards...FunOrb Wiki Contributer Methods to Obtain Thanks for deleting the methods to obtain section for the bouncedown game go input them yourself added transparency Hi , I just wanted to tell you that I re-uploaded the images of yesterday with transparency now :) Sorry about that, but it was the first time I worked on the wiki, but i know how it works now. :P Neomisje 16:19, 13 October 2008 (UTC)neomisje help a friend one of my friends in DA named Joshdobbins (p name) needs help. can as many people as possible do a intended failing raid on him. (ps, he has stone gullums a plenty)if you have any question about this request, ask them on my talk. --'Peckham33 Talk' 01:17, 14 October 2008 (UTC) i was told to ask i was told on my talk to ask you which prefix to us so that the image links aren't show, please respond on my talk, thanks.--''' Peckham33 Talk ' 17:02, 14 October 2008 (UTC)i repeat, please help!!!!!--' color="Gold">Peckham33]] Talk ' 22:18, 14 October 2008 (UTC) templete setting how do i set a template for my sig. peckham33 6 Month Ban I noticed you banned an ip address for 6 months. While I agree that the length was reasonable given the offense, I worry that a different user might wish to connect from that ip, and find themselves unable to do so. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:51, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :That IP address leads to an Insight Broadband DHCP address, and their website looks very dumbed-down-ish, so the actual address of that user is likely to change, yes. If there's some sort of page you can put up that says "This IP address has been suspended from this site for past violations. If you have been assigned this address but you are not the user who committed those violations, please contact somebody@somewhere." or whatever, that would be a good idea. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 12:54, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::I will change it to a 6 month ban for anonymous users only. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:18, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::I just realized that I already made it a ban for anonymous users only. No changes made. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:20, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Would a new user at that IP be able to register an account while the ban is in effect? -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 20:24, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::::They can't REGISTER at that address, but they can use an existing account. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:43, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Transmogrify You inserted an image into the Transmogrify page, but you didn't edit the context-sensitive text that went with it... just saying, think before you add images. It doesn't matter if you scored or high or low, it was a working example. Maha Nadihan 23:56, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Every Ship Has Its Barnacle We must be getting more popular. The vandals from the RuneScape Wiki are migrating over. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 00:17, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :I already reported it to Wikia Staff member Uberfuzzy. wikia:User_talk:Uberfuzzy#Need_checkuser_work_done. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:19, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome on my talk page, but I already know everything there is to know about life, the universe, and everything, so I won't ask any questions. Maha Nadihan 02:25, 21 October 2008 (UTC) reported problem cleaup Just doing some cleanups, is still an issue? --Uberfuzzy 02:30, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Broken CSS In your stream of changes to MediaWiki:Common.css you first deleted the warning line /***** CSS placed here will be applied to all skins on the entire site. *****/ and then, perhaps because you lacked the reminder, added @import "/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Monaco.css&action=raw&ctype=text/css"; The result is that all skins have the Monaco style. This is very irritating for two reasons: 1. I deliberately choose Monobook because I like it, but unless I spend ages writing a User:Orbfu/global.css to undo the changes what I get looks nothing like what I chose. 2. The colours in this wiki's Monaco.css are not only ugly but far too lacking in contrast. On a CRT I have to squint to read diffs. Please get rid of that import. OrbFu 12:17, 23 October 2008 (UTC) : Will take care of it. Thanks for notifying me of the issue. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56''']] | Talk 18:51, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks. Turns out that some of the colour stuff was duplicated in the common.css, so I ended up having to work some more on a custom global.css, but at least those changes were in one place. Anyone else who wants Monobook to be black on white, copy w:User:OrbFu/global.css to your own Central Wikia User:Username/global.css. OrbFu 14:24, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Hey big, sorry i made the same mistake twice. I just dont understand how to change the little mini achievement icons on the achievements section I can at least complete the large pictures... but the small ones nope. Its like,.. you upload picture and delete the destination file name...and the picture doesnt appear but when you leave the destination as the unachievement symbol, the whole webpage gets hit with the new icon? how do you do this properly?